


(So Cute) Could Just Eat You Up

by formalizing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU where incubi are a thing, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hypnotism, Incubus Jensen, Just a little bit of each of those, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex in a Sports Bar Bathroom, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blindfold_spn request: “Incubus!Jensen picks Jared up at a sports bar. He wasn't really hungry, but this kid--ah, this kid is fucking adorable, and he dropped so easy. Jared's totally in thrall, totally wide-eyed and pliant and wanting, only ever fucked girls before but right now he only wants to do what Jensen wants him to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(So Cute) Could Just Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/4508.html?thread=5688732#t5688732).

Jensen barely even had to _try_.

He doesn’t usually bother with the kind of men found in rowdy sports bars such as this one—the payoff’s rarely worth the fast talking and magic it takes to get them. This one, though, he looks out of place. He’s all alone when Jensen sees him, hunched over on his barstool and trying to make himself look smaller, like he’s barley legal to be there. He bites at his lip and runs a hand through his hair, nervous and looking so innocent that Jensen just can’t resist. One distant smile from across the room and the kid is his, deliciously willing, if unsure, as he follows Jensen to the men’s room.

“My name’s Jared,” he tells him as Jensen flips the lock on the door and pulls Jared’s lips to his.

“Nice to meet you, Jared,” Jensen says into his mouth when he finally releases him with a lick of his lips, smirking as he gets him on his knees with some firm pressure on his shoulder and a hint of suggestion in his eyes.

He wasn't even hungry, really. He’s already had two in as many days—more than enough to live off of for a month or more—and the gluttony of it just makes it even better as he thrusts his cock to the back of Jared's throat. The kid chokes and gags a bit, eyes watering, and Jensen holds him in position when he instinctively tries to pull back, patient the way he can’t be when he’s not already so satisfied.

“Breathe through your nose,” he says, putting a bit of push behind the words, and Jared immediately does as he's told, muscles relaxing as he gets a little air and his gag reflex abates. He pets a hand through Jared’s hair. It's sweeter when they're submissive like this, when Jensen doesn’t have to work for it.

Jared has probably never even touched a dick that wasn't his own, but he's just so eager. And maybe some of that is the hypnosis, but Jensen can only make them do what he wants if they’re receptive to it. He looks down as Jared tightens his lips around Jensen’s cock and throws in some sloppy, inexperienced tongue action, happily letting Jensen use his mouth, and Jensen knows none of that’s his doing. The kid just genuinely wants to _please him_.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, and Jared looks up at him with heavy-lidded, dark eyes, cheeks flushed at the praise. Jared hollows his cheeks as best he can, and the lust hits Jensen low in his gut, slow-moving and honey-sweet through his veins, just a taste of what the kid has to offer. “Such a good boy for me.”

Jared whines with the loss as Jensen steps back, out of his reach, and pulls Jared up with him, slamming him against the wall with an ease that Jared might have found suspicious if he wasn’t already so gone. Jensen kisses him sympathetically, tonguing his sweet, swollen lips in apology. He’d like nothing more than to fuck that mouth until he comes all over Jared’s tongue, make him taste it and swallow it down, but his come’s designed to keep his victims in his thrall until they’re empty, nothing left to give. It’d be such a waste to use up a gift like Jared when he doesn’t even need it.

“Next time,” he promises, hands working Jared’s belt and tearing open the front of his jeans. He trails his mouth down Jared’s jaw, sucking and biting in equal measure to hear more of the little noises the boy can make. The helpless whimper he makes when Jensen gets a hand around his dick is Jensen’s favorite.

“Please,” Jared breathes, arching up into the touch and spreading his thighs wider so that Jensen can get his knees between them. He probably doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, pupils blown and his chest hitching on every ragged breath already.

That’s all right; Jensen knows exactly what he needs.

“Suck,” he orders as he gets two of his fingers into Jared’s wide, wet mouth, but Jared doesn’t need any encouragement. He licks and sucks them like they’re candy-coated, groaning happily around his mouthful like he’s being paid to do it as Jensen gets Jared’s jeans and underwear down around his ankles. His greedy mouth even follows those fingers forward when they’re pulled away.

There’s no way Jensen’s not going to have this kid again, and again, and again.

Jared hisses in surprise as Jensen touches one spit-slick finger to his hole and presses his way in. It’s smooth and tight the whole slick slide in, and Jensen drags his teeth over Jared’s collarbone with a groan. It’s been way too long since he’s had a virgin.

Jared’s thighs are shaking almost imperceptibly in anticipation and maybe a little thrill of fear, like Jensen’s going to flip him over and fuck him right here, rough and filthy, barely stretched up against the bathroom wall. He doesn’t seem particularly averse to the idea, either, fingers clawing at the tiles behind him and hips thrusting up into the grip Jensen’s still got on his dick.

Jensen’s not going to fuck him—not here, at least, not now. There’s something in this one that makes Jensen want to be _sweet_ to him, to get him in a bed and take his time, work him wide open and loose-limbed until he’s desperate and tripping over his words as he begs for it. Still, there’s no harm in planning ahead, getting him used to the stretch, the aching pressure and fullness that Jensen’s going to make him love.

“You’re going to look so good on my cock.”

Jared’s whole body clenches up briefly as the second finger slips in alongside the first, unfamiliar muscles trying to resist even as Jared’s frantically nodding his assent.

“Is that what you want, Jared?” Jensen purrs, pressing in further as Jared relaxes into it. “You gonna open up this pretty little hole and let me have you?”

“God. Oh my _god_ ,” Jared babbles as Jensen sinks to his knees with a smile. It’s adorable how easily riled this one is. Jared’s knees nearly buckle when Jensen closes his lips around just the head of his cock. “Anything… anything you want.”

All Jensen wants right now is to make him come.

It doesn’t take much. A few languid swipes of his tongue along his length have Jared right on the razor edge of it, staring down at Jensen with dreamy eyes like he’s some kind of vision. After that, it’s simply a matter getting his fingers pressed right up against that spot and Jared’s coming with a jerk of his hips and a startled cry.

Jensen doesn’t need to swallow, strictly speaking—he gets the energy he needs either way. He likes to go that extra mile, though, especially for the ones like Jared who are so exceptionally accommodating. Besides, hidden under the taste of come is that sticky-sweet flavor from before, pulsing satisfaction all through Jensen’s veins. He’s always been an indiscriminate eater, content with whatever’s available when he’s hungry, but Jared’s got the taste his kind develop _cravings_ for the way humans do for chocolate. If he’s not careful, he’ll spoil his appetite for anything less.

Jared’s not quite with it yet as Jensen puts their clothes back in order and guides him out of the bar, but he almost looks halfway there when the cool night air hits him. Jensen snatches the cellphone from Jared’s back pocket and programs his number in, pressing it into Jared’s palm and gripping his chin to make him meet his eyes.

“Go home now, Jared,” he says, waiting for the nod to indicate Jared heard him. “Have a shower, sleep it off. You’ve got my number.”

So maybe he adds a little suggestion to that last one, just for extra insurance. Who could blame him?

Jared nods again, looks blearily down at his phone like he has to be sure. He mouths the word “Jensen” with a little lopsided smile before he wanders away, and Jensen bets himself his phone rings before noon.


End file.
